


Déjà vu

by SugarKim



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarKim/pseuds/SugarKim
Summary: "No es una relación que deberíamos continuar, no es una relación que veamos como sana, pero estamos amarradas a ella en un infinito ciclo sin fin."





	Déjà vu

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ギアナ制作 「Deja Vu」 初音ミク×巡音ルカ](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/310758) by CrusherP & CircusP. 



¿Por qué continúa pasando…?

 

La pregunta resuena en mi cabeza constantemente durante nuestras más seguidas discusiones, es algo que ya hemos hecho antes, a este punto es casi un ciclo que repetimos y repetimos, como pensando que finalmente llegaremos a una especie de arreglo y volveremos al antes. Pero tú y yo… en el fondo sabemos que no es así. Ahora espero que digas _tus líneas_ para yo poder hacer mi papel.

 

—¡Dime cuál es la explicación entonces!

 

Gritas, y yo miro directo a tus ojos por un momento antes de agachar la cabeza en arrepentimiento, después de todo estoy consciente de que es en gran parte mi culpa, aunque frente a ti no quiero aceptarlo.

 

—¡Dije que iba a llegar tarde, avisé que no debías venir por mí! Lo que viste no fue algo que quisiera que pasase, el momento me atrapó. ¡Iba a pararlo cuando entraste por la puerta!

 

Y yo sé que todas esas palabras son las peores excusas que podría darte para que me perdonases por algo que yo misma sabía que estaba mal, por algo que incluso dudé en continuar antes de decidir hacerlo y que aparecieses inesperadamente. De hecho, la rabia y tristeza reflejadas en tus lágrimas y alterado tono son confirmación de ello.

 

—¡¿Te escuchas a ti misma?! ¡¿Miku, te escuchas a ti misma?!

Lo hago.

—Todo lo que tienes que decir para justificar es siempre igual, sabes que lo quise creer la primera vez, ¡que me esforcé por creerlo la primera vez!

Lo siento.

—Entonces… ¿entonces por qué continúas?

Para…

—Estás consciente de lo importante que eres para mí, ¿no?

Haces una pausa por un momento y te observo darte la vuelta en frustración ante mi falta de respuesta, me pregunto honestamente porqué estás todavía a mi lado cuando en mi mal hábito estas reacciones se han vuelto más frecuentes, pero tú tampoco me dejas adentrarme más en ese pensamiento, porque me rompes, tus palabras —¿Sabes lo mucho que **te quiero**? —me rompen.

 

Es en realidad poca sorpresa que mi expresión sea ahora similar a la tuya, con gotas amenazantes en resbalarse por mis mejillas y los labios apretados por la impotencia que me da no poder corresponderte. No porque no te ame, más bien a sabiendas de que mereces algo mejor, a alguien mejor.

 

—¿Miku…?

 

Te acercas a mi tras mencionar mi nombre y es tu pulgar el que seca la primera lágrima que dejan salir mis ojos, aparentemente volviste tu mirada a mí durante algún momento de mi trance y viendo lo que acabas de hacer, creo que ya llegamos al siguiente paso otra vez. Pienso en verdad que deberías detenerte o que yo debería detenerte, pero creo que no soy muy buena para dejar mis palabras al aire y, oh... acabas de abrazarme.

 

Lo sien… —Lo siento. —había pensado en decir, pero eres tú quien todavía me protege en su agarre quien lo menciona, es algo que pese a las veces que hemos hecho esto sigo sin comprender, pero me lleva a corresponderte y llorar con libertad mientras seguimos así; tú dejas escapar una leve risa.

 

—Al final eres la misma niña de siempre.

 

Dices con una voz más dulce y calmada que cualquier cosa que haya escuchado hasta ahora, tu mano está paseando por mi pelo y sé que lo haces para reconfortarme, así como sé que la forma en que me observas ahora ha cambiado, estoy completamente segura de que tienes esa sonrisa de infinito cariño hacia mí que solías llevar durante los mejores momentos de nuestra relación, durante momentos como ese en el que nos dijimos “te amo” por primera vez. Solo consigues que la intensidad de mi llanto aumente y que el agarre que tengo en ti se vuelva más apretado, ahora mismo… no quiero soltarte.

 

—Yo voy a protegerte, Miku. Todo va a estar bien e iremos juntas a comer helado, te ayudaré a peinar tus coletas y prepararé el chocolate de las mañanas para que me muestres esa sonrisa de felicidad genuina por lo mucho que te gusta. Será como siempre.

 

Y es justamente la seguridad con la que has dicho lo último lo que me asusta, porque hemos pasado por este camino antes, dicho tus líneas, dicho mis líneas… reiniciado el ciclo miles de veces, _siempre_ pensando que va a ser diferente de la última vez, _siempre_ bajo la idea de que podremos volver al inicio en que todo era maravilloso. ¿Es que no hemos tenido suficiente ya?

 

—Luka.

 

Me despego de ti y recito con firmeza tu nombre, es algo que en todas las veces que hemos repetido esto no he hecho y parece que tú también te das cuenta de ello, me miras estupefacta ante algo tan simple y creo que a este punto ambas estamos inseguras del próximo paso.

 

—¿De verdad estamos bien?

 

Es una pregunta que dadas las circunstancias parece fácil de responder, si quisieses segmentar todo el momento y escoger lo primero podrías decir que mal, si tomases tus recientes palabras y nuestro abrazo… podrías decir que, ¿bien?

 

Y si tomases todo ello como uno… creo que la respuesta sería que estamos rotas, que yo te he roto a ti con mi repetido hacer y hacer del error, y que tú me has roto a mí con el cariño no merecido que terminas por mostrarme cada vez que colapso a causa de la culpa y falta de aceptación que te doy por lo ocurrido.

 

Continúas sin mencionar una sola palabra y me miras de una forma que no puedo descifrar, sin embargo, creo que es el tiempo de tardía respuesta lo que justamente denota lo inseguras que ambas estamos de la respuesta; aunque diría que yo sí que lo sé, más no quiero que sea así.

 

—¿Entonces no lo estamos?

 

Vuelvo a preguntarte, e igual que hasta ahora te quedas allí parada sin hacer un solo movimiento que me indique una mínima reacción ante lo dicho.

 

—De ser así, creo que lo mejor sería…

No me permites terminar mi habla, en su lugar sellas tus labios con los míos durante un breve momento, me distraes, y pese a ello estoy todavía consciente de que lo correcto a hacer ahora mismo es alejarme y dejarte libre, pero te correspondo. Probablemente este pequeño acto ha marcado nuestro porvenir también.

 

En tu rostro veo una brillante sonrisa cuando te apartas, estoy algo confundida en mis pensamientos por lo anterior, así que no puedo descifrar si de verdad te sientes alegre por detener mi ida o esto es una defensa para que no vea lo mal que en verdad estás. Cualquiera que sea la respuesta, creo que al final lo que importa es que...

 

—Estamos bien.

 

Yo solo asiento ante tu afirmación y muestro mi primera sonrisa de toda la noche, así como tú quisiste, _escogiste_ creer en mí incluso cuando todo era tan descaradamente obvio, quiero ahora repagar ese favor mediante la atención a tu deseo.

 

Lo que de verdad sucede en este momento es que hemos decidido perder, si bien la repetición de hoy fue ligeramente diferente a todas las veces anteriores, más que un cambio positivo, creo que cae en las líneas del encadenamiento de la una con la otra. Es el punto cero del ciclo una vez más, un ciclo en el que decidimos quedarnos atrapadas para atravesarlo cuantas veces sea necesarias.

—Te amo.

Digo para dejar todo lo anterior atrás.

—Yo a ti.

Respondes con simpleza y extiendes tu mano para que la tome.

Estamos ahora mismo en una nueva y recobrada paz, hasta que todo se repita otra vez.


End file.
